


I don't fall slow like I used to

by Mattory_Reylo_shipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, First Kiss, I started this two fricken years ago and just finished it last night, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattory_Reylo_shipper/pseuds/Mattory_Reylo_shipper
Summary: I fall straight down.You've stolen my air catcher, that kept me safe and sound.My parachute will guide me safely to ground.Sam has a confession.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester (mentioned), Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	I don't fall slow like I used to

**I don't fall slow like I used to.**

  


Sam Winchester was in love.

  


**I fall straight down.**

  


He hated himself for it, but he couldn't

deny it any longer.

  


**You're stolen my air catcher, that kept me safe and sound.**

  


Sam was in love with Gabriel.

  


**My parachutes will guide me, safely to ground.**

  


He had no idea when he'd started falling,

but he was in deep.

  


**But now the cord's not working and I see you staring me down.**

  


That fact was bad on so many levels.

  


**I won't fall in love with falling.**

  


Dean and Gabriel would probably both hate him, for starters. Dean because he'd fallen for someone who had killed him hundreds of times in the past, albeit, never permanently. And Gabriel? He was too broken for someone like Gabriel to love.

  


**And I will try to avoid those eyes.**

  


Not to mention his track record with relationships in the past. His dating history had a one hundred percent mortality rate.

  


**I think you'd beat the moon in a pretty contest.**

  


The rejection would probably be the hardest to deal with.

  


**And the moon just happened to be the very first thing that I missed.**

  


But, he had to tell him.

  


**I was doing fine on my own and**

**there wasn't much I lacked.**

  


He refused to hide how he felt. Mainly because that was how Dean and Cas had almost lost each other.

  


**But you've stolen my air catcher and I don't know if I want it back.**

  


"Gabriel, I need to talk with you." He

felt the air leave his lungs as he prepared his next words.

  


**I won't fall in love with falling.**

  


"Ok, Sam, no problem! What do ya wanna

talk about?" Gabriel asked, turning to

him with one of his beautiful smiles.

  


**I will try to avoid those eyes.**

  


Sam looked down, trying to find the right words scattered in the grain of the wood floor.

  


**'Cause I'm not sure I want to give you**

**tools that can destroy my heart**

  


"Um, you know what? Never mind. It's

fine."

  


**And I just don't say what you want to hear.**

  


"Oh, ok. Are you sure?" Gabriel's face falls.

  


**So I'll write my fears.**

  


"Yup, I'm fine." Sam turns to leave.

  


**And I don't believe in talking just to breathe.**

  


"Wait," He says, turning back.

  


**And falling selfishly.**

  


Gabriel smiles softly.

  


**I won't fall in love with falling.**

  


"I'm in love with you."

  


**I will try to avoid those eyes.**

  


He braces for the rejection, knowing it'll come.

  


**_But how I'm here to give you words as_ **

**_tools that can destroy my heart._ **

  


Instead, his chin is tilted up, gently.

  


I've been hoping you'd say that."

  


The words are whispered, lips barely two inches from his own. 

  


"Sam,  _ I'm _ in love with  _ you _ ." 

  


And they both close the gap between them.


End file.
